


Hot Stuff

by guineamania



Series: Nemesis [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Illya is once again a pretend architect, Napoleon is not in UNCLE, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya is in a rush when he bumps into an intriguing stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of prequel to what is going to be my Small Fandom Big Bang this year

Illya was in a hurry. He was supposed to meet his handler in ten minutes and he was at least quarter of an hour away from the meeting place. His cover was progressing brilliant, he was undercover for the FSB as an architect in New York. Because of course a Russian giant would choose to be an architect in his life. He hated New York, it was all just so busy and everyone seemed to have somewhere to be. Suddenly out of nowhere a man practically ran into Illya in the crowded street. “I’m so sorry, I am so late. And so sorry,” the man apologised profusely dusting himself off before disappearing back into the crowd. Illya frowned at the man’s retreating back but he didn’t have time to think about the odd conversation. He had been delayed even further and Waverly did not like to be kept waiting.

 

Illya arrived at the café out of breath and sweating, he had run the whole way there and even though he knew he was fitter than this, running in a full three piece suit through an angry crowd was not easy. Waverly was sat in the corner booth and gestured for Illya to buy himself a drink. “How may I help you?” the barista asked with a smile. He was dashing even in a plain black t-shirt and jeans but the outfit just didn’t look right; he had a feeling they would both be more at home if they swapped outfits. But his barista was certainly handsome, his hair was styled smartly and that jawline was to die for. Illya somehow managed to snap out of this train of thought and managed to place his order without looking like even more of a fool. The coffee was made with a little smile and wink from the barista and Illya settled down across from Waverly.

 

The meeting progressed as planned and Illya left to get back to his cover before anyone noticed him missing. However as he tried to pay for his drink, his wallet was missing. After checking every pocket in his trousers and jacket all he could find was a strange piece of paper.

 

_Sorry about this hot stuff ;) x_

“Its okay sir, your drink is on the house,” the barista chuckled as Illya tried to find some change to use. “Hope you find the scoundrel who did this!”


End file.
